Love of brothers
by EllaRosee
Summary: Ponyboy gets jumped badly. Will he be able to recover both physically and mentally? Set 3 months after the deaths of Mr and Mrs Curtis. Johnny was never jumped. The gang isn't letting the Soc off that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Outsiders fanfiction :) It's set 2 or 3 months after the deaths of Mr and Mrs Curtis and before Johnny gets beaten up. Hope you like Chapter 1!**

It was a chilly Friday afternoon in the town of Tulsa, Oklahoma. School was out for the weekend and everyone was either home or out with friends. Kids were eager to enjoy the next 2 days before Monday comes around. One kid, Ponyboy Curtis was just heading home from track by his lonesome . His hair, light brown almost ginger was styled with grease and he was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of old, worn tennis shoes with a backpack slung over his shoulder. The 13 year old was definitely a greaser. Greasers lived on the East side of town and were what the fuzz would call 'trouble makers' they were the lowest class, while the socs who lived on the West side of town are believed to be allies to society, the top class, the ones who are always getting the breaks. The socs and greasers did not get along. To say they disliked each other was an understatement. They despised each other. The gangs constantly picked fights with each other over practically anything, sometimes just for the hell of it. Both have kept to their sides of town recently so there hasn't been much trouble. Right now this young greaser was walking along the path by the road rubbing his arms with a troubled look on his face.

5.43pm

Damn it! Two- Bit had forgotten to pick me up. I couldn't hang around any longer waiting for the guy, Darry finishes work at 6pm and wants me back by then. If I'm not there by the time he gets back he'll have my head. My eldest brother has been acting real odd recently. Never letting me go out by myself, treating me like a kid and hollering at me for everything I do. I'm sick of it. It's like ever since mom and dad died; he hasn't been acting like my brother at all, more like a dad, a strict one. We used to be close but now all we do is argue. We argue about every little thing: my school work, what time I get home, who I hang out with. Soda tells me it's just because he cares about me and wants me to have a good future. I used to believe him but as time goes on it's hard to believe he even loves me at all.

As I walk along I rub my hands up and down my arms, trying to warm myself up. Boy was it chilly tonight. Wish I had brought a jacket or something. But then again I wouldn't_ have_ to wear a jacket if Two- Bit had given me a lift like he said he would. Honestly I love the guy like a brother but he's just gotta get his act together, maybe get a job instead of bumming around our place all the time, I doubt that will happen anytime soon though. This gets me thinking. After Mom and Dad died, Darry had to quit college so he could get a job and take care of us, and then Soda had to drop out of school to work at the DX with Steve. Maybe if I wasn't around, things would be better. Darry would be able to go to college and make something of himself, Soda could have stayed at school, tried harder, got smarter. The gang says I am the only one who has a hope of leaving Tulsa and making something of myself. What if I was just dragging everyone down and ruining their futures?

5:55pm

I don't dwell much on how I was probably ruining the futures of both my brothers. I probably had roughly 5 minutes to get back before Dar does. I had just reached the lot and would be home soon. I don't speedup or anything. I doubt anyone will be at our house. Soda and Steve will probably be shutting up the DX and heading straight to the races, Dal was probably at Bucks doing god knows what and Johnny would have tagged along. Two- Bit was probably off flirting with some blonde greaser chicks maybe getting drunk a little or a lot. I swear most of the time he is drunk rather than sober. I laugh. That's Two-Bit for ya. It's getting slightly dark out already.

About halfway through the lot I think I hear footsteps behind me and I feel a little freaked out for a second. I shake my head; it was probably nothing. I was just being a paranoid baby.

I hear them again. The footsteps. But they are closer than before and I'm pretty sure there isn't just one set of footsteps. I turn around sharply and I am face to face with 5 or 6 socs. They are bigger than me, older than me. I recognise a few of them from my school. I hesitantly step back a little and turn, ready to sprint outta there. I never get the chance. 2 of them step around me. I am surrounded. I try to keep cool. Like Dally would do.

"Lookey what we have here, some greasy trash" a guy says, I recognise him as Bob Sheldon from my school. He is a few years older than me and I haven't had any problems with him.

"I-i-I don't want any trouble" I stutter. _I stutter_. Pull yourself together Pony!

"Oh we ain't looking for trouble, just want to have a little fun is all" Bob laughs cruelly. The rest of the socs laugh as well. I have to do something. I turn around and try to push past the two there but they just push me back into the centre of the circle. I panic. I scream "Soda, Dar-". One of them pins my arms behind my back and clasps his hand round my mouth. I struggle against him and elbow him in the ribs as hard as I could, he grunts but does not release his hold.

"Ricky hold the kid still for christ sake!"

Ricky tightens his hold on my arms. My wrists are throbbing. Bob steps closer, bends slightly and grabs a fistful of my hair. His pals just stand there and watch.

"If you scream for anyone again I will set these guys on your little friend Johnny, I'll make sure _that _beating is_ twice_ as bad as what his daddy gives him. Are we clear?" Bob asks me. I couldn't let Johnny get a beating from these guys. He faces enough at home as it is. Well if you could call it home. The gang is the only family he's got. I couldn't make Johnny go through that. It would kill him. I'll take the beating for Johnny. After all, they'd only knock me round a little bit. **Boy was I wrong.**

I nod my head.

Ricky takes his hand off my mouth but keeps a firm grip on my arms. Bob's hand is still tightly held onto my hair in my hair. My heart is hammering. I'm so afraid. I can feel tears well up in my eyes. What is wrong with me? If Steve were here he would tell me how much of a baby I am and to suck it up. I look up at Randy, not letting the tears fall. I don't cry for help, remembering the threat. I doubt any of the gang would be close enough to hear me anyway. Bob looks into my eyes, smirks and slams my face down onto his knee. My face erupts with agony, I can feel blood flowing from my nose, on my lips and finally dripping of my chin onto the t-shirt I was wearing. It was probably one of my nicest shirts, now it's ruined. He takes his fist and socks me in the stomach a few times. I hear a few cracks. Before I even get the chance to register the pain he pulls my head up to look at him and pull his fist back, as he does I see a ring glisten on his finger before my cheek explodes in pain. Ricky lets go of me as I lurch forward and curl up in a ball cradling my head. The socs kick and punch me for what seems like hours. I feel limp, I can't move. I am in pain. So much pain.

"Bob let's stop and go. Look at him, he's barely moving!" I recognize this voice, a soc from my school. I can't remember who though. The older teens have stopped kicking me now and were waiting for an answer from Bob.

"Alright Bob, let's go. Kid got what he deserved. Being a grease and all" With one final kick to my side, courtesy of Bob they ran to their blue Mustang. The screeching of the tires as they speed off. I lay there. I wanted to scream for help. I tried but nothing came out, I was just too weak. My whole body hurt.

6:10pm

I close my eyes and start to doze off, maybe when I wake up this would all be just a bad dream that Soda's warm arm would protect me from.

* * *

**1, 586 words**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! This is my first fanfic since I was 11 or 12 so it's great to have such positive reviews : ) Please give me advice on stuff I need to fix, my writing isn't the best and I would like to improve and your advice would help a lot. Hope you like Chapter 2!**

**Soda's Pov**

Steve and I had just closed the DX for the night. It had been quiet today luckily, so we got to close up early. We had been working hard all week and ol' Stevie suggested we head to the races, who would I be to not agree? That's one of the many things he and I have in common, the love of cars. Well off course I liked working with cars but for Steve it was practically his life. Eat, sleep, breathe cars. I laugh it was Steve to the T.

Steve looks at me weirdly and I just grin in his direction.

"Don't go all Pony on me now " Steve says. I just laugh again. Steve and Pony had never really gotten along. None of the gang can figure out why. They just don't click. Constantly at each other's throats and throwing insults whenever they are near each other. Ponyboy ignores Steve most of the time but I can tell some of the insults upset him. When I tell Steve to give it a rest he usually does but I know he will just continue later.

I shove my best pal as we walk down the street. I get a rough shove back. And soon it turns into a full out wrestling match by the side of the road.

After the 10-15 minute walk full of wrestling and usual talk about chicks and cars we reach my house. We could have headed straight to the races but opted to shower and change into some more decent clothes first. I mean working in a hot, stuffy gas station all day does not leave you smelling particularly nice.

Darry's car isn't in the driveway so I figure he must still be at work. No lights are on in the house and it's silent. I guess everyone is out and about doing whatever. An unusual for our gang since someone is always here, whether it be Steve, Dal or Johnny napping on the couch, Two-Bit laughing his head of watching Mickey Mouse and drinking all our booze or my baby brother Ponyboy with his nose in a book. I enter the house with Steve and check the clock. 5:35pm. Pony should be home soon as track finishes around 5.30pm. I was eager to see my brother; we don't spend much time together anymore. I work 9 til 5 every day except weekends and most nights Ponyboy is of doing track and wouldn't be home til almost 6. Even then when I ask him to do something with me he just comes up with excuses like "I got some homework to finish or," "I promised Johnny I'd hang with him". Then Steve will drag me off and we'd hang together but it aint as fun without Pony. Something must be bothering him but I just don't know what. Note to self: ask Johnny what's up when I see him next. Pone and he are best buddies just like me and Steve. I swear sometimes they have conversations with their eyes. It's crazy. The gang teases them about it constantly, me included.

I tell Steve I'm having a shower and that he can change into a shirt of mine or Darrys if he wants, Pony's shirts are way too small for Steve. He nods, mouth full of chocolate cake. I grab a pair of jeans and a clean shirt and head to the bathroom. In the shower the warm water soothes and relaxes my muscles. I don't take too long though. What with most of the guys and my brothers using the shower every day, it can make a hefty water bill. Something I know we don't need right now.

I dry myself, get dressed and grease my hair again. When I step out of the bathroom, I see Steve lying on our couch this time wearing one of mine or Darry's t-shirts. There was no sign of Pony. That's strange I though. I check the time. 6.05pm. He should be here by now. Unless Two- Bit is taking an especially long time getting him home which wouldn't surprise me because Two-Bit does get distracted by practically everything.

A bit of worry settled in my chest when Two-Bit walked through the door… alone.

"HONEY I'M HOME" Two-bit shouts, slamming the door loudly behind him and making a beeline for the cooler. Or more specifically, the beer.

"Hey man" Steve replied. Glancing at Two- Bit for a second before focusing his attention back on the TV where he was flicking through channels.

"Two-Bit, weren't you supposed to pick up Pony after track?" I asked suspiciously. Two-bit pauses, hand on the lid of the cooler.

**Two-Bit's pov**

Oh crap! I had forgotten to pick up the kid. Darry's going to have my head.

I was lost on what to say.

"Uhm…"

"Two- Bit, don't tell me you forgot to pick him up!" Soda groaned.

"Kid aint a baby, he can make his own way back" Steve said carelessly.

"Yeah, well it's not your head Darry's gonna have if Pony isn't home by the time _he _is!" Soda told his best friend.

"Yeah, it's mine!" I exclaimed opening the cooler and grabbing the closest beer laughing all the while.

**No ones pov**

"C'mon Sodapop, let's go to the races already!" Steve said, tired of waiting.

"But Pony-"Soda starts.

"- Is probably with Dally or Johnny, so stop stressing over nothing and let's go" Steve finished, motioning towards the door and getting up of the sofa. Sodapop was lost on what to do. On one hand his brother's whereabouts were unknown, but then again, Steve was probably right. Maybe Pony was just with Johnny and Dally like he said. He never got the chance to decide because the familiar sound of his older brother's truck pulling up was heard, followed by the opening and closing of the car door.

"Watch out, superman has arrived" Two-Bit informed them all.

"Well spotted Mr Obvious" Steve replied sarcastically.

Two bit throws a pillow at Steve hitting him on the chest; in retaliation Steve throws one back which hits Two-Bit square in the face. Two-bit grabs the pillow and pounces on Steve, knocking him to the ground and pretending to suffocate him with the pillow. Steve throws Two-bit off him and both get up as front door opens and Darry walks in.

"Hey everyone" Darry greets to the whole room, tossing his work belt on the sofa where Steve was previously sat.

"Yo Superdope" Two-Bit joked earning an annoyed look by Darry.

"Hey Dar" said Steve.

"Hey Darry, how was work?" Soda asks, unsure whether to inform his older brother that their kid brother had not yet returned. Turns out, Darry was much more observant than given credit for.

"It was alright, where is Pony?" Darry asks. Darn.

"Pony is… uhm…" Soda paused.

"He's with Dallas and Johnny" Two-bit spoke up, saving the day.

"Why is he with them? He knows he was supposed to come here first to finish his homework for Monday, then he could go out" Darry sounding a bit suspicious.

"Awh let the kid have a little fun man, he has a whole weekend to do his homework" Two- Bit interjected.

"Says the one who hasn't even finished high school yet" Darry remarks, making his way past Steve, Soda and Two-Bit.

Two-bit grabs the closest object which happens to be a discarded shoe and aims for Darry's head whilst his back is turned to them, only for Darry to swing around and, upon noticing what he was about to do, narrow his eyes which causes Two-Bit to drop the shoe instantly and smile guiltily at him. Darry only rolls his eyes and fills a glass with water.

"Ok Soda and I'll be going now" Steve grabs Soda's arm and makes for the door.

"You know the curfew Soda, and watch out for your brother, he's going to get an earful when he gets home!" Darry told Sodapop.

"Sure thing Dar, seeya" was Soda's response before grabbing his shoes, and slipping them on his feet.

Steve opens the door only to come face to face with Johnny and Dallas. Everyone looks towards the door expecting the youngest member of the gang to walk in with the two.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asks catching on that something wasn't right. The two of them both look utterly confused.

Darry pokes his head around the kitchen wall and upon noticing that Pony isn't with them, walks over and hurriedly asks where his brother is.

"We haven't seen the kid since school let out around 3 hours ago, why?" Dallas asks. Johnny, being Pony's best friend since they met many years ago looked concerned but kept quiet so Dallas could find out what was happening.

Darry swings round to Two-Bit and gives him a stern glare.

"Two-bit you said Pony would be hanging with these two tonight?" Darry says staring sternly at the jokester.

Two–bit gulps, Darry and Dally are two people you just don't want to mess with and he had just lied to one of them.

"Umm…well you see-"

"Two-bit over there forgot to pick up the brat and lied so you wouldn't kill him for being a forgetful git" Steve happily filled Darry in, not caring that he was ratting out one of his friends out. Two bit glares at Steve, Steve just smirks back.

Darry sighs and grabs his keys off the counter and walks to the door, looking back at the clock.

**6:20pm**

"Alright I'm going to drive round the neighbourhood, see if he is walking around or something" Darry tells the 5 others in the room.

"We'll help you find him Dar" Johnny chimes in. The rest of the gang nodded in agreement except Steve who just looked unhappy by the whole situation.

"Ok Steve and Soda check the Dingo and the movies; Dally and Johnny check the lot and Two-bit you can stay here and wait to see if he returns." There was no word of complaint, everyone just set off to their designated search areas. Pony should have been home over 20 minutes ago and the gang hadn't seen him in over 3 hours.

Soda pov

Darn Two Bit and his lack of responsibility or memory. Now Pone was missing and god knows where he was. What surprised me most was how calm Darry was, any other day Darry would have probably strangled Two Bit for his stupidity, well not strangled but make sure Two Bit didn't do it again. Actually, when I think about it, Darry has been working a lot recently and always comes home worn out, maybe he is just too tired to be angry.

"So much for going to the drag races" Steve grumbles under his breath, obviously annoyed at having to wander the streets searching for Pony.

"C'mon bud we'll be at the races soon, Pony will probably be at the lot or something" I try and settle my friend. Usually he goes off on a little rant about how much of a pain my kid brother is. It's quite funny although confusing, how do my brother and best friend despise each other so much for no apparent reason?

"Hope so" Steve says grumpily, kicking a pebble and watches as it bounces down the pavement.

So we continued our walk to the nightly double with hopes that Pony was found soon, if not I'll really start to panic.

**Dallas' pov**

Johnny and I set of towards the lot. It was quite chilly out tonight; it always is this time of year. Bet Pony doesn't have his jacket on him. He's always forgetting it.

I didn't mind having to look for the kid tonight. Johnny and I weren't going to be doing much this afternoon other than chill at the Curtises anyways. I wasn't too worried Ponyboy either , knowing him; he'd probably be at the movie or wandering the streets lost in his thoughts and that wild imagination of his. Strange kid Pony is.

"Dally, look!" Johnny says from next to me. He's pointing to something near a tree in the middle of the lot. It's getting quite dark now but I could just make out someone lying in the grass. They're not moving. We make our way over hesitantly. As we grow closer and closer, dread settles in my stomach when I recognise the blue shirt Pony is regularly seen wearing. A few metres away our fears are confirmed Ponyboy Curtis, the youngest of our gang, was lying lifeless in them grass.

"Oh my god "Johnny gasps and runs and kneels down beside Pony who is lying on his front, cheek pressed to the ground. His shaking hands hover over pony, like he doesn't know what to do. His t-shirt is torn and bloody, obviously someone had pulled a blade on him and I bet anything it was those damn Soc. Johnny looks up at me, tears are in his eyes, he looks so scared, so worried for his best friend. I snap out of my shocked state and kneel down beside Johnny, taking my jacket off and laying it out beside my injured friend. Gently, Johnny and I roll him onto his back, so now he is lying on my jacket. His front is worse than we imagined. He is covered in bruises and cuts like those on his back. His lip is split and he was sporting a black eye. I hesitantly lift up his shirt to see the damage underneath, as expected his torso was covered in bruises also. His skin is cold to the touch when I check his ribs to see if any are broken, you'd think he was dead if not for the heavy rise and fall of his chest. He groans when I press my palm to one of his broken ribs, and blinks up at Johnny and me looking terrified and helpless.

Johnny pov

How could anyone do this to Pony? He was only 13, just a kid! Hell all of the gang were still kids but Pony was like the baby of the family. That's what the gang was, a family. We always had each other's backs. Looking into Pony's terrified eyes and at his battered body I knew the gang would get revenge for whoever had done this. They had better be afraid because we wouldn't let anyone get away with this.

"Johnny…" Pony murmurs my name. Tears are forming in his eyes and I can tell he is trying to stop them from falling. I grab his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Shhh Pone, you're safe now, we're gonna take you home" I said reassuringly. He finally lets the tears fall and once they start they don't stop. I put my arms around him loosely and pull him to my chest and let him sob his heart out, face buried in my shoulder whilst I whisper words of comfort to him. It broke my heart to see my best friend like this. I felt like crying and screaming at the unfairness at it all, why do us greasers always get the unfair breaks? I didn't though, what good would that do? Pony needed me to be strong not for me but both of us. I look toward Dallas who is glaring daggers at the ground, fist clenched, I can tell he is very angry. As if sensing my gaze, he looks up and meets my eye. I mouth the words 'Let's go' to him; he nods and goes to crouch down next to Pony on his other side.

"Pone, do you think you can get up and walk" I ask Pony who still has his head buried in my shoulder but has stopped sobbing and is crying silently. I rub his back trying to soothe him. He's shivering quite a bit I notice.

"It hurts Johnnycakes, it hurts so bad" he replied brokenly. I wince at the tone of his voice.

"I know Pony I know. It will all be ok soon you'll see" I told him. Dally rests his hand on Ponyboy's shoulder rubbing it and giving it a squeeze. That comforting gesture, although small to anyone else was a lot for Dally, who rarely showed his soft side which I knew was deep down inside.

"C'mon kid I'll carry you" Dally states, not giving Pony a choice, he probably wouldn't take no for an answer anyways. Both of us were not letting him walk knowing how much pain he was probably in. Those cuts although just shallow enough to not need stiches, would hurt a hell of a lot. And by the looks of it he had been beaten pretty badly by the feet and fists of his attackers, no doubt a few broken ribs.

Dally puts one arm under his legs and one arm under his armpits, Pony wraps his arms round his neck and Dally lifts. Pony winces a bit in pain and Dally mutters a quick 'sorry'. I get up as well and as a three we start walking across the lot to the Curtises house. One thing is on my mind; how will Darry and Sodapop react when they see their little brother like this?

* * *

**2,890 words**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!:) I noticed a few spelling errors that I will go back and fix later. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

** Johnny pov**

We approach the Curtis house with Pony still in Dally's arms, making no noise other than the occasional moan in pain. I felt sorry for him, I really did, he was the last person who deserved to be beat up so nasty by them low-life Socs. I go ahead of Dal so I can open the door for him. I step inside before him and spot Two Bit sat at the table, head in hands. When he hears the door creak open his head shoots up to the door, an expression of pure shock and concern crosses over his face when his eyes land on Pony's bruised and battered body. He stands up as Dally gently lays my best friend on the couch.

"What happened, where did you find him?" Two Bit asks, forehead creasing in worry.

"We don't know what happened, we found him in the lot" I explain.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Pone, I'm so, so sorry" Two Bit mutters, kneeling down beside Ponyboy and taking his hand. Pony mutters something that none of us can hear.

"What was that?" Dally asks and the three of us wait silently to hear an answer.

"It was the Soc… there were five of them… they just attacked me" Pony mumbles a little louder this time so all of us can hear. Dally, Two Bit and I weren't surprised it was the Socs, there was no one else we knew that would target younger kids and beat them up without remorse.

"I was so scared" he whimpers, turning on his side and muffling his sobs in his arm. Two Bit strokes his hair trying to soothe him but it is no use. There was only one person who could calm Pony down when he was really upset and that was Soda. I couldn't even calm him down.

"We should find Darry and Soda" Dally declares, obviously thinking along the same lines as me. Two Bit and I nod in agreement.

"I'll stay" Two Bit offers.

"C'mon Johnny" Dally urges, putting his hand on my back and guiding me to the door. I look back at my injured friend. I didn't really want to leave him but we had to find his brothers.

Dally and I decide to head to the movies first since that was the place Steve and Soda would most likely be. The path there was also by the road so it was probable that Darry would drive by and spot us.

"We're gonna get the ones who did this Johnny, we're gonna get them real good" Dally snarls.

I almost felt sorry for Pony's attackers, almost. If only they knew what was coming…

"How could they do that to Pone, he's only 13!" Dally exclaims in anger. I know it seems like Dal doesn't care about anyone but he does, he cares for all of the gang, especially Pony and me.

"I don-" What I was about to say next was cut off by two shouts of "Johnny" and "Dally." I turn towards the sound of the voices and spot Steve and Soda running our way.

**Soda's pov**

Steve and I reach Dally and Johnny and we have to catch our breaths for a few seconds.

"You two, we've got to go to the house" Dally says.

"What? Why? Where's Pony" I ask, the questions pouring out of my mouth so fast that they just feel like a jumble of words.

"Soda please come, Pony needs you" Johnny pleads and that's all I need to hear, I run. If my brother needed me then I would be there.

Us Greasers must have looked weird running down the road like we were being chased by some madman. I was definitely not the fastest runner of our gang but tonight I was leading by quite a bit. When we reach my house, I quickly open the gate and rush up the steps. I can hear the gang's footsteps behind me, along with the sound of heavy panting. I open the front door and what I see makes me pause in the doorway. There lay my baby brother, all bruised and bloody, eyes closed, with a very distraught- looking Two Bit kneeling in front of him. When he sees me he stands up and steps away from Pony. I kneel down in his place and stroke my brother's hair out of his face.

"Oh Pone, what happened?" I whisper. He opens his eyes at the sound of my voice.

"Soda?" he asks groggily.

"Yeah baby, it's me."

Before I can register it I have and armful of sobbing Pony. I wrap my arms around him and rock him back and forth. "Shhh Pone, you're okay now" I try and soothe him; I continue rocking him until his cries become silent. I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turn to see who it is. It's Johnny. He smiles at me. I try and smile back but I just can't. I hear Darry's truck pull up and then the opening and shutting of the car door. I listen to his footsteps as he makes his way up the path, to the front door and opens it. He looks at the gang standing around the sofa before his eyes flick to me. I lean back a little, that's when he notices Pony. His eyes widen in shock, and then he comes and kneels beside me. Leaning over, Darry caresses our little brother's check with the back of his hand. He looks back at the rest of the gang who are standing behind us silently, watching the youngest of the gang with concern. Dally's jaw is clenched and he looks mad as hell. Two-Bit looks so upset and the grim expression on his face seemed so surreal since he was always smiling and cracking a joke. Johnny looks real worried and there are tears glistening in his eyes. Lastly, I look towards my best friend and am not surprised to see he is just as pissed off as Dal. He keeps clenching and unclenching his fists. As much as Steve said he hated my kid brother, I knew he didn't. Sure they weren't too keen on each other but this gang was a family and family had to stick by each other. Pone was the baby of the family and although we teased him about it a lot, it was true. He was the one person who you could babble onto about something or another and he would sit there and listen to every word you said. He was so sweet and innocent that it made me wonder if he'd be ok after this.

"What happened?" Darry questions, looking around at the gang for an answer.

"He was jumped by those damn Socs, we found him down by the lot" Dally informs us, spitting out the name "Socs". Darry curses under his breath.

"I need the first aid kit, a bowl of warm water, a clean cloth and some aspirin" Darry says. The gang jumps into action. Two-Bit fetches the first aid kit. Steve goes in search of some clean cloths while Johnny fills a bowl with warm water. I pry Pony off me and tug his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor.I notice the back of his head is bleeding a bit and I tell Darry since he might have a concussion. I wince when I see his torso. It's absolutely covered in bruises and there are loads of large and small cuts, obviously made by a blade. It made me feel sick; I depart to our shared room, telling Pone that I'll be back soon. He mumbles an "ok" and tiredly closes his eyes. I couldn't handle seeing him like that.

**Darry pov**

My poor baby brother. This was all my fault. I was supposed to take care of Soda and Pony now that I was their guardian and this happens. Things were so much better when mum and dad were here. When they died, I was told to send Pony and Soda to a boy's home but I just couldn't. I would never be able to live without them.

I watch as Soda leaves. He and Pony were closer than ever while Pony and I were straying. Soda says Pony is just upset because I treat him more like a son then a brother. I promised to myself that I would try harder to heal our relationship

I look at Pony. His eyes are closed and as much as I wanted to let my brother sleep, I knew he probably had a concussion and everyone knows it ain't healthy to sleep with one. I shake his shoulder gently and he cracks open his eyes.

"I know you want to sleep Pone, but can you stay awake for me, just for a bit?" I ask. He only nods his head. I smile at him and to my delight he cracks me a small smile back .

"Here you go Dar" I look to my left to see Johnny placing a bowl of warm water beside me. I smile in thanks. Moments later Steve comes with 2 or 3 cloths in his hand and puts them next to the bowl then disappears after Soda, soon after that the first aid kit is placed beside me . I grab a cloth and rinse it in the bowl… this was going to be a long night.

I dab the cloth on Pony's face, wiping away the dirt and blood gently. Johnny takes of his shoes along with Dally and they tug off his bloody, torn jeans. Minutes later, Pony curls up in a ball, wrapping his arms around himself. Two Bit, Johnny, Dal and I look at each other in concern.

"What's wrong Pone?" Johnny asks.

"mm cold" he says, shivering slightly. Two Bit goes and fetches him a light blue blanket from the cupboard and puts it over him. Pony snuggles up to it instantly, closing his eyes. I sigh

"Pone you can't go to sleep just yet" I tell him softly. He grumbles something and doesn't open his eyes.

"Stubborn Kid" Two Bit laughs and pats my brother's head.

"I'll keep him awake" he offers. Dally rolls his eyes.

So with that, we work on cleaning, stitching and bandaging his cuts and grazes and taping his ribs. All the while, Two Bit tells his 'exciting' story of some fight he got into the other night. Pony keeps his eyes open through all of it though. Not because he wanted to hear Two Bits story, just that Two Bit kept blowing in his face, tapping his cheeks or ruffling his hair whenever it looked like he would fall asleep which annoyed him to no end. I was going to tell him too cut it out but it kept Pony awake so I left it. When we finished, Pony looked a lot better. I wondered why Soda wasn't out of his room yet. I knew he was upset about what happened but Pony needed us right now. I felt a little mad at him for not coming in here and helping.

"Ok, looks like we're done" I announce to the others.

"Think he can go to sleep now?" Two Bit asks.

"When Soda had a concussion when he was 10 they said no sleeping for 12 hours as a precaution" I tell them.

"Nooo" Pony grumbles. The rest of the gang laughs.

"Sorry Pone, just stay awake for a few more hours, ok?"

"Where's Soda?" he asks sleepily.

"I'll go get him" I say before leaving the room and entering Pony and Soda's. Soda and Steve are sat on the bed facing the window; Steve has his arm around my brother's shoulders.

"Soda" I call his name, standing in the doorway. He turns to look at me and I notice that his eyes are red.

"Pony wants you" I inform him and he stands up almost immediately and follows me out the door.

**Soda's pov**

I look at Pony on the couch as I make my way over. He is covered in a thick blanket and Johnny is sat on the floor in front of him, they are talking in hushed voices. Dally isn't there anymore so I guess he had gone to Buck's and Two Bit is sat at Pony's feet with a beer in one hand and a slice of chocolate cake in his lap. When Pony starts closing his eyes, Two Bit tickles his feet. This makes me laugh a bit. I kneel in front of my baby brother.

"How you feeling honey" I ask. Although Pony looked quite a bit better without being caked in blood and dirt, he had a nasty looking black eye, swollen lip and his arms and face were plastered in bruises. I pull down his blanket to see his whole torso is covered in bandages. I cover it back up quickly.

"I'm ok" he replies.

When I took off Pony's shirt earlier and saw the damage underneath I had to leave the room. It hurt me seeing my brother like that. I was the older one, I was supposed to look out for him but I let this happen. I kept thinking 'what if I went to the races with Steve', 'what if Darry had come home later?' What would my brother look like then? My brother would have frozen or bled to death before anyone found. I didn't like to think about what could have happened.

The rest of the night is spent watching Mickey and whatever was on TV on full blast and playing cards. Dal came in a few minutes after I came out of Pony and mine's room and I realized he had just gone to smoke a cigarette. Johnny sat by Pony the whole night, just talking to him in whispers. At 1am, Darry decided it was time for us to go to sleep and that Pony could to, as long as one of the gang woke him every few hours to check on him. Dally took up the armchair, Johnny settled himself on the sofa with Pony, both facing opposite each other. Normally the sofa only fit one but because Johnny and Pony were small, they fit just right. I grabbed another blanket to throw on the two and fetched one for Dally too. Instead of going home, Two Bit grabbed a pillow and a blanket and settled on the floor beside the youngest of the gang. I let Steve sleep in my old room and then finally went to my own bedroom to sleep. It felt weird not cuddling up to Pony tonight. We had been slept in the same bed since mum and dad died and I felt lonely without him.

* * *

**2,559 words**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
